Magnificent Song Contest 4
Japan |presenters = Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Namie Amuro |exsupervisor = |host = NHK |opening = | entries = 44 | debut = Afghanistan Andorra Canada Czech Republic Mexico Netherlands Vietnam | return = Malaysia Romania | withdraw = India Ireland Israel Lithuania Macedonia | map year = MSC_Map_4 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = Portugal "Não" |nex = |pre = }} Magnificent Song Contest 4 was the fourth edition of the Magnificent Song Contest. The edition took place in Japan, after Perfume's victory in Belgrade. Winner was after a big and exciting show Ella Nor from Portugal with her song "Não". She reached 144 Points. Runner-up was Francesca Michielin from Italy. She reached 141 points. Second runner-up was Armenia, represented by Lucy. She reached 139 points. Location : For further information see Japan Japan is a sovereign island nation in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies off the eastern coast of the Asian mainland, and stretches from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the southwest. Japan is a stratovolcanic archipelago consisting of about 6,852 islands. The four largest are Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu and Shikoku, which make up about ninety-seven percent of Japan's land area and often are referred to as home islands. The country is divided into 47 prefectures in eight regions; Hokkaido being the northernmost prefecture and Okinawa being the southernmost one. The population of 127 million is the world's eleventh largest. Japanese people make up 98.5% of Japan's total population. Approximately 9.1 million people live in the city of Tokyo, the capital of Japan. Archaeological research indicates that Japan was inhabited as early as the Upper Paleolithic period. The first written mention of Japan is in Chinese history texts from the 1st century AD. Influence from other regions, mainly China, followed by periods of isolation, particularly from Western Europe, has characterized Japan's history. From the 12th century until 1868, Japan was ruled by successive feudal military shoguns who ruled in the name of the Emperor. Japan entered into a long period of isolation in the early 17th century, which was ended in 1853 when a United States fleet pressured Japan to open to the West. After nearly two decades of internal conflict and insurrection, the Imperial Court regained its political power in 1868 through the help of several clans from Chōshū and Satsuma, and the Empire of Japan was established. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries, victories in the First Sino-Japanese War, the Russo-Japanese War and World War I allowed Japan to expand its empire during a period of increasing militarism. The Second Sino-Japanese War of 1937 expanded into part of World War II in 1941, which came to an end in 1945 following the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Japanese surrender. Since adopting its revised constitution on May 3, 1947 during the occupation by the SCAP, Japan has maintained a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy with an Emperor and an elected legislature called the National Diet. Japan is a member of the UN, the OECD, the G7, the G8, and the G20 and is considered a great power. The country has the world's third-largest economy by nominal GDP and the world's fourth-largest economy by purchasing power parity. It is also the world's fourth-largest exporter and fourth-largest importer. The country benefits from a highly skilled workforce and is among the most highly educated countries in the world, with one of the highest percentages of its citizens holding a tertiary education degree. Although Japan has officially renounced its right to declare war, it maintains a modern military with the world's eighth-largest military budget, used for self-defense and peacekeeping roles. Japan is a developed country with a very high standard of living and Human Development Index. Its population enjoys the highest life expectancy and the third lowest infant mortality rate in the world. Japan is well-known internationally for its major contributions to science and modern-day technology. Host City : For further information see Tokyo Tokyo is the capital of Japan and one of its 47 prefectures. The Greater Tokyo Area is the most populous metropolitan area in the world. It is the seat of the Emperor of Japan and the Japanese government. Tokyo is in the Kantō region on the southeastern side of the main island Honshu and includes the Izu Islands and Ogasawara Islands. Formerly known as Edo, it has been the de facto seat of government since 1603 when Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu made the city his headquarters. It officially became the capital after Emperor Meiji moved his seat to the city from the old capital of Kyoto in 1868; at that time Edo was renamed Tokyo. Tokyo Metropolis was formed in 1943 from the merger of the former Tokyo Prefecture (東京府 Tōkyō-fu) and the city of Tokyo (東京市 Tōkyō-shi). Tokyo is often referred to as a city, but is officially known and governed as a "metropolitan prefecture", which differs from and combines elements of a city and a prefecture, a characteristic unique to Tokyo. The Tokyo metropolitan government administers the 23 Special Wards of Tokyo (each governed as an individual city), which cover the area that was the City of Tokyo before it merged and became the metropolitan prefecture in 1943. The metropolitan government also administers 39 municipalities in the western part of the prefecture and the two outlying island chains. The population of the special wards is over 9 million people, with the total population of the prefecture exceeding 13 million. The prefecture is part of the world's most populous metropolitan area with upwards of 37.8 million people and the world's largest urban agglomeration economy. The city hosts 51 of the Fortune Global 500 companies, the highest number of any city in the world. Tokyo ranked third in the International Financial Centres Development IndexEdit. The city is also home to various television networks such as Fuji TV, Tokyo MX, TV Tokyo, TV Asahi, Nippon Television, NHK and the Tokyo Broadcasting System. Tokyo ranked first in the Global Economic Power Index and fourth in the Global Cities Index. The city is considered an alpha+ world city – as listed by the GaWC's 2008 inventory – and in 2014, Tokyo was ranked first in the "Best overall experience" category of TripAdvisor's World City Survey (the city also ranked first in the following categories: "helpfulness of locals", "nightlife", "shopping", "local public transportation" and "cleanliness of streets"). In 2015, Tokyo was ranked as the 11th most expensive city for expatriates, according to the Mercer consulting firm, and also the world's 11th most expensive city, according to the Economist Intelligence Unit's cost-of-living survey. In 2015, Tokyo was named the Most Liveable City in the world by the magazine Monocle. The Michelin Guide has awarded Tokyo by far the most Michelin stars of any city in the world. Tokyo was ranked first out of all fifty cities in the 2015 Safe Cities Index. The 2016 edition of QS Best Student Cities ranked Tokyo as the 3rd-best city in the world to be a university student. Tokyo hosted the 1964 Summer Olympics, the 1979 G-7 summit, the 1986 G-7 summit, and the 1993 G-7 summit, and will host the 2020 Summer Olympics and the 2020 Summer Paralympics. Venue : For further information see Tokyo Dome Tokyo Dome is a stadium in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan. Construction on the stadium began on May 16, 1985, and it opened on March 17, 1988. It was built on the site of the Velodrome, adjacent to the predecessor ballpark, Kōrakuen Stadium. It has a maximum total capacity of 55,000 depending on configuration, with an all-seating configuration of 42,000. Tokyo Dome's original nickname was "The Big Egg", with some calling it the "Tokyo Big Egg". Its dome-shaped roof is an air-supported structure, a flexible membrane held up by slightly pressurizing the inside of the stadium. It became the first Japanese venue with an American football attendance above 50,000. It is the home field of the Yomiuri Giants baseball team, and has also hosted music concerts, basketball, American football and association football games, as well as puroresu (pro-wrestling) matches, mixed martial arts events, kickboxing events, and monster truck races. It is also the location of the Japanese Baseball Hall of Fame which chronicles the history of baseball in Japan. The Tokyo Dome was developed by Nikken Sekkei and Takenaka Corporation. Bidding phase Like in the previous editions, there was no bidding phase. The venue was selected internally. Host venue Participating countries Forty-four countries have confirmed their participation in the fourth edition. Afghanistan, Andorra, Canada, the Czech Republic, Mexico the Netherlands and Vietnam will make their debut. Semifinalists Semi-Final 1 Ten countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Japan, Portugal and South Korea will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Semi-Final 2 Ten countries will qualify for the Grand Final. The Åland Islands, Hong Kong and North Korea will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Finalists Scoreboard Other countries * India: Sun TV announced that India will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Ireland: RTÉ announced that Ireland will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Israel: IPBC announced that Israel will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Lithuania: LRT announced that Lithuania will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Macedonia: MRT announced that Macedonia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. Recaps and Results *Sneak Peek 1 *Sneak Peek 2 *Sneak Peek 3 *Sneak Peek 4 *Big 6 *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Final Results *Grand Final *Grand Final Results